In The End
by CherryUtonium
Summary: All of them were smiling so happily. But now, now it was different. Brick was in the Nazi army trying to secretly bring them down, while Boomer was an American soldier who promised them freedom. And Butch, Butch was just a poor Jew running for his life. Strong Language and other content. [Butch] [One-shot]


Me: Well this is gonna be my first long story that isn't a one-shot.

Butch: For once. *Snorts*

Me: AHEM! Yes in this story Butch is the main character, but of course you'll still see the rest of the group later on. And it would be nice if you guys could leave a review for 'My Name's Freddy Bitch." story. I mean it gives me motivation! But anyway, yes this story took me forever and I received a little help from my amazing brother!

* * *

Butch's feet, felt numb. His whole body felt numb. But he kept on going. If he stopped they might catch him, and ship him off to a concentration camp,-and fuck that. So he hid. Hid because he was a Jew. A, Jew. And the damn Nazi's were going after every Jew they could get their hands on. he didn't know why, nor did he care. All he knew was that they were assholes and if he didn't keep running he was gonna be screwed. He was in a sewer, and yes that is gross, but it didn't matter how gross it was when your life is at stake.

Butch sat down on a sidewalk that the sewer had, and started breathing normally. Everything seemed quiet, and then running footsteps, above the sewer. The first voice sounded from an old man: "Please don't i'm just a doctor-" Butch heard the gun fire; **_POP._** And everything was quiet**_._**..A second voice, said gruffly: "Street cleared.". Butch gritted his teeth, knowing full-well it was a Nazi soldier. _These bastards are sick,_ Butch released a breath when the soldiers were gone. How long was he going to last? Three days? A week?

Butch sighed, and took out a folded piece of paper from the pocket of his jeans. He unfolded it and stared at it for a while, sadness in his eyes. _So many things have changed since then,_ he thought. It was picture of five people. Three were in the front hugging each other by their shoulders. In the middle was Butch, then a boy with red hair and blood red eyes, who had a genuine caring smile. Then a blonde boy with dark blue eyes waved at the camera. Behind the kids was a green skinned man, with a tall purple hat. Next to him was a red skinned man with snake eyes and slick back hair. All of them were smiling so happily.

But now, now it was different. Brick, the red haired boy, was in the Nazi army trying to secretly bring them down, while Boomer, the blonde boy, was an American soldier who promised them freedom. The snake eyed man, known as Him, and Mojo, the green skinned man with the tall purple hat, were dead. They had been killed the day all three boys escaped. And Butch, Butch was just a poor Jew running for his life.

Butch folded the piece of paper back into his pocket kept his breathing to a quiet. **_Flip Flop_**. Butch froze. He heard a deep voice whisper: "There's no one down here." and heard more footsteps coming his way. He felt his heart stop beating for literally, for three seconds. He quietly stood up and took a step. **_Beep! Beep! Beep!_** "Fuck." and he ran, and heard the heavy pounding of the Nazi's footsteps behind him. "You, stop right there Jew!" One of the soldiers had said, the 'Jew' was practically chewed on, spit out, and stepped on with disgust. Butch ran faster, still feeling his phone vibrate. He looked down and brought it out, glaring at it. Checking the caller ID, he found it was his ex girl-friend calling.

In a swift move he turned to face them, still running, and threw the phone at the soldiers, hitting one of them square in the nose. "You son of a-" started the other soldier, leaving his partner behind, but Butch didn't hear the rest, choosing to ignore the Nazi soldier. "Ha, suck this!" and gave the soldier the 'birdie.'The soldier, in anger, grabbed his gun and started to shoot at Butch, who's eyes widened and began to run faster. He turned forward again, unwilling to stop. He felt himself step on an unknown substance that made him shiver in disgust.

Butch glanced back and saw that the soldier stopped, to catch his breath. _Ha,_ Butch thought,_ Guess he's not as fast as me. _Butch took a left and smiled, seeing a ladder at the end of the tunnel. He quickly grabbed both sides of it and started climbing up. He pushed the manhole cover off, climbed over it and looked around the street. Everything was abnormally quiet, a few cars parked on both sides of the street. Butch heard the voice of the German soldier almost beneath him, so quickly standing up he covered the sewer hole and ran off.

Butch saw a few other people running too, and in the distance he heard the sound of army engines, so he ran faster, and faster, feeling the wind slap his face. His vision began to blur, he felt himself going slower and heard the engine's louder. His heart pounded faster, and his breathing came in short rapid breaths. He took a turn from the street and his eyes widened at the sight. The entire street was abandoned, he saw windows broken, and doors on the ground, and furniture and belonging all over the place.

He ran up to a house and threw it open, seeing it was abandoned. He ran up the stairs and opened a door to a small room. Butch closed the door and fell down against it, panting heavily. Below him, he heard the sound of stomping footsteps and the screams of terror. **POP. **Again he heard the gun shots, and in an in an instant everything was quiet again.

Silence. Butch couldn't hear anything, there was nothing but silence throughout the house. He was breathing heavily, waiting for something to break the silence. That's when he started hearing footsteps coming up the stairs. His heart beat faster with every step, he felt like he couldn't breathe, couldn't move, couldn't think. The footsteps got quieter, a drop of sweat running down his brow.

He sat there waiting for what was to come. Suddenly the door burst open and Butch rolled to the foot of the bed, in came a tall pale man with blonde hair and blue eyes. The man raised his gun to Butch, who was still sitting on the floor. Butch was waiting for the sound of the gunshot that would kill him. He closed his eyes in fear, but the gunshot never came. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the man. The man just calmly said, "I found one."

* * *

Me: So did you like it!? I sure hope you did.

Butch: Why do I sound so weak?

Blossom: Well your not weak in strength what you are weak in is your emoti-

Boomer: ANYWAY! Leave a review please?

Bubbles: Maybe a like?

Buttercup: Or a favorite.

Brick: Just hurry up.

Me: Sassy today.


End file.
